12 Września 2008
TVP 1 05:05 Notacje - Halina Kwiatkowska. Bita śmietana na krakowskim rynku; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 3998 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4213); serial kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3999 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4214); serial kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Małgosia i buciki - Piracki Skarb odc. 15 (Franny's Feet / Pirate?s treasure); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Moliki książkowe - .; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Świat małej księżniczki - Ja chcę mojego ślimaka, odc. 28 (I want my snail); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Pani Pająkowa i jej przyjaciele ze Słonecznej Doliny - Język owadów, odc. 40 (Bug Talk, ep. 40); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Zaopiekuj się mną - odc. 19, Przeprosiny (Watch Over Me ep. 19, Apologies); serial kraj prod.Argentyna (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Tajemnice przyrody - Niepokonany wilk cz. 2 (Baltic Secrets - The invincible Wolf); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1998); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 ZOO bez tajemnic - odc. 1; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Witold Świętnicki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Schudnij; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Gdzie przyszłość przeszłości czapkuje; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1118; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1507 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1669; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Nasza planeta - odc. 2 Zasoby naturalne (The Planet 2/4 Natural Resources); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwecja (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Kolarstwo - przed Tour de Pologne; STEREO 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 29; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4000 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4215); serial kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4001 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4216); serial kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Encyklopedia Solidarności; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Klan - odc. 1512 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1670; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1123; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 1; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Nurkuj, Olly! - Wystrzałowa Beth, odc. 2 (Beths Backfire); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:20 Rzym s. I - odc. 2 (Rome, ep. 2) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Piątkowe kino akcji - Ognisty podmuch (Backdraft) 132'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1991); reż.:Ron Howard; wyk.:William Baldwin, Kurt Russel, Donald Sutherland; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Kino na Wysokich Obcasach - Nieznośna lekkość bytu (Unbearable Lightness of Being, The) 165'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1988); reż.:Philip Kaufman; wyk.:Daniel Day Lewis, Juliette Binoche, Lena Olin, Derek de Lint, Erland Josephson, Daniel Olbrychski, Stellan Skarsgard, Tomek Bork, Pavel Landovsky, Donald Moffat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:40 Spirala - odc. 3 (Engrenages, ep. 3); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:35 Spirala - odc. 4 (Engrenages, ep. 4); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:25 Notacje - Stanisław Janicki. Wiadukt w płomieniach; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 W labiryncie - odc. 73 - Bójka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 W labiryncie - odc. 74 - Synowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 TELEZAKUPY 07:10 Dwójka Dzieciom - Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury - Odc. 3/52 (Marvi Haemmer prasentiert National Geographic World); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Goździka Ogrodnika - odc 18/52 Pierzasty przyjaciel (Gordon The Garden Gnome ep. Feathered Friends); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:00; Pogoda 8:20, 9:35; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 M jak miłość - odc. 265; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Z miłością nie wygrasz (Herz im Kopf (Heart over head)) 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (2001); reż.:Michael Gutmann; wyk.:Alicja Bachleda-Curuś, Tom Schilling, Matthias Schweighofer; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Dolina Kreatywna - co słychać? (71); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wyspy szczęśliwe - txt str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Ulica lemurów - Smalenie cholewek - odc. 2 (Lemur street - ep. 2 - The mating game); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Statek miłości - odc. 236/249 (The Love Boat 203/1Seria 9 odcinek 22 The Matadors, Mrs Jameson Comes Out,); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Dla niesłyszących - Czas honoru - odc. 1 Skok; serial TVP; reż.:Michał Kwieciński, Michał Rosa, Wojciech Wójcik; wyk.:Jan Englert, Maciej Zakościelny, Jakub Wesołowski, Jan Wieczorkowski, Antoni Pawlicki, Maja Ostaszewska, Ewa Wencel, Katarzyna Gniewkowska, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Piotr Żurawski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie - Szkółka łyżwiarska ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Tak to leciało! - (16); teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Sophie - panna młoda mimo woli - odc. 7/30 (Sophie - Braut wider Willen); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Dzięki Bogu już piątek! (2); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:25 Pogoda; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 1; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Kulisy talk - show Moniki Richardson - Kto będzie orłem?; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Gwiezdne Wojny - Gwiezdne wojny - Część druga: Atak Klonów (Star Wars II: Attack of the Clones) - txt str.777 136'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:George Lucas; wyk.:Hayden Christensen, Ewan McGregor, Natalie Portman, Samuel L. Jackson, Christopher Lee; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Czas na miłość - Wichrowe wzgórza - cz. 2/2 (Wuthering Heights) 102'; film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy (2004); reż.:Fabrizio Costa; wyk.:Alessio Boni, Anita Caproli, Franco Castellano, Juraj Rasla, Zoli Winter; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Panorama; STEREO 00:50 W zawieszeniu (Limbo) 121'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:John Sayles; wyk.:Mary Mastrantonio, David Strathairn, Vanessa Martinez; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Dzięki Bogu już piątek! (2); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; Encyklopedia Solidarności 06:47; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:06 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:08 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:55 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:08 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:14 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:48 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:09 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:17 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:22 Zapowiedź "Raport z Polski"; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:48 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:07 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:12 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:17 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:21 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:46 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:05 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 13:18 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:22 Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:52 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:07 Biznes; STEREO 14:18 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:23 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:47 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:04 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:44 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:59 Biznes; STEREO 16:13 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Forum - wydanie 30; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:52 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:59 Zapowiedź "Minął Dzień"; STEREO 21:04 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:51 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Pod Prąd ; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 00:23 Półkowniki - Portret Polaka w stanie wojennym, Ostatnia wieczerza po polsku; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:48 Półkowniki - Szczęście, Spokojny dzień; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:19 Forum - wydanie 30; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:58 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 02:09 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:29 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:57 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gorzów Wielkopolski 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:47, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:49, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; Encyklopedia Solidarności 06:47; STEREO 07:45 ABS 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Rozmaitości lubuskie 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:06 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:08 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:55 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:08 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:14 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:48 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:09 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:17 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:22 Zapowiedź "Raport z Polski"; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:48 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:07 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:12 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:17 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:21 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:46 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:05 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 13:18 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:22 Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:52 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:07 Biznes; STEREO 14:18 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:23 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:47 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:04 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:44 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:59 Biznes; STEREO 16:13 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Prognoza pogody 16:55 Podróżnik 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Informacje lubuskie 18:10 Prognoza pogody 18:15 Rozmowa dnia 18:30 Receptury klasztorne 19:00 Świat sportów wodnych 19:15 Dni nauki 19:35 Poszukiwacze zagubionych cywilizacji 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Forum - wydanie 30; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:52 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:59 Zapowiedź "Minął Dzień"; STEREO 21:04 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Informacje lubuskie 22:10 Prognoza pogody 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:51 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Pod Prąd ; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 00:23 Półkowniki - Portret Polaka w stanie wojennym, Ostatnia wieczerza po polsku; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:48 Półkowniki - Szczęście, Spokojny dzień; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:19 Forum - wydanie 30; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:58 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 02:09 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:29 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:57 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 10, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Poranek z Polsat News - magazyn informacyjny 9:00 Ranking gwiazd - odc. 1, program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 9:30 Ranking gwiazd - odc. 2, program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Filozofia polisy - odc. 166, Polska 2004 11:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 59, USA 1998-1999 11:30 Na kocią łapę - odc. 3, Polska 2008 12:00 Obrońca - odc. 10, USA 2001 13:00 Dom nie do poznania - odc. 121, USA 2006 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 745, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 60, USA 1998-1999 15:15 Świat według Bundych - odc. 180, USA 1994 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Tylko miłość - odc. 40, Polska 2008 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich - Benefis - odc. 164, Polska 2004 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 746, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Na kocią łapę - odc. 4, Polska 2008 20:00 Nawiedzony dwór - horror komediowy, USA 2003 21:50 Śmiertelny rejs - horror, USA 1998 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 0:05 Syrena - horror sf, USA 2001 1:50 Ale kasa - teleturniej 2:50 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 4:00 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 5:25 Zakończenie programu TVN 5:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:25 Telesklep - magazyn 6:25 Hej-nał Show - program rozrywkowy 7:25 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1002, Polska 2008 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Republika małolatów - odc. 2/13, reality show, USA 2007 12:05 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 13:05 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 14:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 15:15 Agenci NCIS - odc. 1/23, USA 2004 16:15 Rozmowy w toku - Spałam z 2081 facetami! 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Superkino - Mroczna dzielnica - film sensacyjny, USA, Australia 2001 22:05 Poszukiwany - film sensacyjny, USA 1997 0:05 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 1:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:30 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 2:30 Telesklep - magazyn 2:50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:55 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 5:15 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 5:40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:25 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 8:25 Melrose Place - odc. 9, USA 1992 9:25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 12, Meksyk 2008 10:25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 13, Meksyk 2008 11:25 Lalola - odc. 6, Argentyna 2007 12:30 J & J - czyli Jola i Jarek - odc. 3, Polska 2008 13:30 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 14:00 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15:00 Melrose Place - odc. 10, USA 1992 16:00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 14, Meksyk 2008 17:00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 15, telenowela, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 20:00 J & J - czyli Jola i Jarek - odc. 4, Polska 2008 21:00 Geneza - odc. 2, Hiszpania 2006 22:15 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 23:15 Przy ulicy Namiętności - film erotyczny, USA 2001 1:25 Czarna kula - komedia, Wielka Brytania 2003 3:20 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 3:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:45 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 5:10 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 5:39 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5:05 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 6:10 Telesklep 7:10 Serce z kamienia - odc. 129/205, Meksyk 2004 9:00 Kochane kłopoty - odc. 9/22, USA 2004-2005 11:05 Agenci NCIS - odc. 22/23, USA 2003 12:00 Telesklep 13:05 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 15:00 Szymon Majewski Show - Marzena Sztuka, Paweł Małaszyński 16:05 Pomoc domowa - odc. 96/145, serial komediowy, USA 1993 16:35 Kochane kłopoty - odc. 10/22, USA 2004-2005 18:35 Frasier - odc. 2/24, USA 2001-2002 19:05 Pomoc domowa - odc. 97/145, serial komediowy, USA 1993 19:35 Diabli nadali - odc. 12/25, serial komediowy, USA 2000 23:10 Wirus - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 1:05 Wróżki - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 2:10 Laski na czacie - teleturniej 3:40 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 Telezakupy 7:00 Burza uczuć - odc. 127/150, telenowela, Niemcy 2005 7:30 Miłość jak czekolada - odc. 102, telenowela, USA 2007 8:30 Zorro - serial przygodowy, Kolumbia, USA 2007 9:30 Dance, dance, dance - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 2007 10:30 Celebrities - magazyn 11:00 Octava dies - program informacyjny 11:30 Portret trumienny - program publicystyczny 12:00 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny 12:30 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - odc. 41, telenowela, Niemcy 2004 13:30 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - teleturniej, Polska 2008 14:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany, USA 15:00 Godzina Miłosierdzia - magazyn 15:30 Telezakupy 16:00 Miłość jak czekolada - odc. 103, telenowela, USA 2007 17:00 Will & Grace - odc. 10, USA 1998 17:30 Zorro - odc. 10, serial przygodowy, Kolumbia, USA 2007 18:30 Simpsonowie - Niekorzystna wymiana - odc. 10, USA 1989 19:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - teleturniej, Polska 2008 20:00 Stowarzyszenie Umarłych Poetów - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1989 22:30 Wydarzenia tygodnia - magazyn informacyjny 23:00 Simpsonowie - Niekorzystna wymiana - odc. 10, USA 1989 23:30 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy, Francja, Kanada 1992 0:30 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny 1:00 Misja - odc. 2-ost., dramat historyczny, Wielka Brytania 1986 3:00 Wydarzenia tygodnia - magazyn informacyjny 3:30 Puls kultury - magazyn kulturalny 4:00 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 4:30 Portret trumienny - program publicystyczny 5:00 Papież we Włoszech (Sardynia - Cagliari) - reportaż 5:30 Wydarzenia tygodnia - magazyn informacyjny 5:59 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05,6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Budzik - Litery; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Panna z mokrą głową - odc. 6* - Od pierwszego spojrzenia; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc. 40; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Pomorskie krajobrazy - W zgodzie z przyrodą; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Pokochali nas (Pokochali nas); reportaż kraj prod.Holandia (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Polska z bocznej drogi - Starsi panowie pod parą; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1119; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1501; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Mysia Wieża, Król i Kruszwica na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:25 Teatr przypomnień - Tutam 75'; reż.:Marek Sikora; wyk.:Joanna Żółkowska, Janusz Gajos; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Ci, co przeżyli 28'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maria Dłużewska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Tabita; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Gdzie przyszłość przeszłości czapkuje; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 PKO BP London LIVE (2); koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Pokochali nas (Pokochali nas); reportaż kraj prod.Holandia (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:55 Mysia Wieża, Król i Kruszwica na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1119; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziewczynka z orzeszka - odc. 13 - Jak Leszczynka wróciła do rodzinnego lasu (Liskulka); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Szlagier, przebój, hit - Koncert Galowy z okazji 90 - lecia Stowarzyszenia Autorów ZAiKS; reż.:Wojciech Kępczyński; wyk.:Alina Janowska, Wiesław Gołas; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:30 Klan - odc. 1501; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 330 Konferencyjny pojedynek; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Porozmawiaj z... - Zmiany w życiu człowieka; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:15 Ewa Demarczyk; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Studio Polonia 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Mysia Wieża, Król i Kruszwica na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1119; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziewczynka z orzeszka - odc. 13 - Jak Leszczynka wróciła do rodzinnego lasu (Liskulka); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1501; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 330 Konferencyjny pojedynek; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Porozmawiaj z... - Zmiany w życiu człowieka; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:45 Hity satelity; STEREO 04:00 Szlagier, przebój, hit - Koncert Galowy z okazji 90 - lecia Stowarzyszenia Autorów ZAiKS; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:15 Ewa Demarczyk; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Pokochali nas (Pokochali nas); reportaż kraj prod.Holandia (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 09:10 Manon (Manon) 100'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1947); reż.:Henri-Georges Clouzot; wyk.:Serge Reggiani, Michel Auclair, Cécile Aubry, Raymond Souplex; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Ludzie filmu - Louis Malle w obiektywie (Louis Malle in camera) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (2002); reż.:Don Boyd; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Strefa sztuki - Pędzel i księga - Jan Matejko; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kilka fotografii 26'; film TVP; reż.:Marcin Pieczonka; wyk.:Kamilla Baar, Krzysztof Zawadzki, Maciej Wojtyła, Małgorzata Buczkowska, Elżbieta Gaertner; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Rozmowy istotne - Marek Edelman; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Vernon Reid - koncert w Fabryce Trzciny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Ars Nova. El Llibre Vermell. Pieśni pielgrzymujących do klasztoru Monserrat. Katalonia XIV w.; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Tour de France (Vive le tour) 17'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1962); reż.:Louis Malle; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Mąż fryzjerki (Le Mari de la Coiffeuse) 78'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (1990); reż.:Patrice Leconte; wyk.:Jean Rochefort, Anna Galiena, Roland Bertin, Maurice Chevit, Philippe Clevont, Jacques Mathou; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Młody polski jazz - Pink Freud; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Zaraz jass - "Miłość"; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Na weekend; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Maxa Cegielskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Chłopi - odc. 12/13 Powroty; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Szalom na Szerokiej 2008 - La Mar Enfortunas; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Aria z Harlemu (Harlem Aria) 95'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (1999); reż.:William Jennings; wyk.:Paul Sorvino, Damon Wayans; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Kino krótkich filmów - Pan Tadeusz - Księga I 10'; film animowany; reż.:Julian Józef Antonisz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Maxa Cegielskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Uriah Heep "Gypsy" - koncert z Londynu (Uriah Heep - Live in Concert); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1985); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Tulipan - odc. 1/6; serial TVP; reż.:Janusz Dymek; wyk.:Jan Monczka, Maria Pakulnis, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Jacek Strzemżalski, Monika Orłoś, Ewa Ziętek, Mirosława Nyckowska, Maciej Szary; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Kino nocne - Kwiaty Harrisona (Harrison's Flowers) 126'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Francja (2000); reż.:Elie Chouraqui; wyk.:Andie MacDowell, Elias Koteas, Brendan Gleeson, Adrien Brody, David Strathairn, Alun Armstrong, Caroline Goodall, Diane Beker; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:10 Na weekend; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Maxa Cegielskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Notacje - Mieczysław Chorąży 1; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Kontrowersje - Komu potrzebny był Hitler; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Zaczęło się 1 września - Cisza przed burzą odc. 1; film dokumentalny; reż.:Leszek Wasiuta; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Historia i dokument - Skarby Toskanii - odc. 2 (Treasure of sacred art: Tuscan journeys); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2007) 10:30 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Tajemnice bitwy o Arnhem; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Skok na Arnhem; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wincenty Ronisz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Historia i dokument - Generał Polskich Nadziei - Władysław Anders - cz. 1; dokument fabularyzowany; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Dzieje Polaków - Bezpieka pretorianie komunizmu; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:32 Bezpieka - pretorianie komunizmu cz.1 i cz. 2; film dokumentalny; reż.:Bogdan Łoszewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Zakręty dziejów - Szach musi odejść!; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Iran - Irak. Zapomniana wojna.; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Historia i dokument - Wypędzeni 1939; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Dekalog. Papież w Polsce 1991; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Jan Paweł II do rodaków - Jan Paweł II do rodaków (6) czerwiec 1991r.; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kulisy III RP - Raport o armii; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Z archiwów PRL - u odc. 35; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Kontrowersje - Niedoceniony sukces COP - u; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Sukces krzepi; film dokumentalny; reż.:Michał Marynarczyk; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Siła bezsilnych - Wolne radio; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Radio; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Dzień zwycięstwa i sławy; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 10; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Notacje - Mieczysław Chorąży 2; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 7:05 K.O. TV - magazyn bokserski 7:30 Lekkoatletyka - Mityng Grand Prix w Roverto 8:00 Tottenham Hotspur TV - magazyn piłkarski 10:50 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: francja - serbia 12:40 Euroexpress - magazyn informacyjny 12:50 Kolarstwo torowe - Mistrzostwa Europy w Pruszkowie - 3. dzień 13:50 W sportowym stylu - magazyn sportowy 14:20 Kolarstwo torowe - Mistrzostwa Europy w Pruszkowie - 4. dzień 15:20 Kolarstwo torowe - Mistrzostwa Europy w Pruszkowie - 5. dzień 16:20 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: chorwacja - anglia 18:10 Goalissimo - magazyn piłkarski 19:00 Hokej na lodzie - Polska Liga Hokejowa - studio 19:15 Hokej na lodzie - Polska Liga Hokejowa - mecz: gks tychy - wojas podhale nowy targ 21:30 Trzecia tercja - magazyn sportowy 22:00 Sportowy wieczór - program informacyjny 22:30 Letnie Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie Pekin 2008 - odc. 6, kronika 22:55 K.O. TV Classics - magazyn bokserski 23:55 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata - mecz: san marino - polska 1:40 Zakończenie programu TVP HD 06:55 PKO BP London LIVE (1); koncert; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Pekin 2008 HD - Pływanie; STEREO 09:45 Pekin 2008 HD - Żeglarstwo; STEREO 10:35 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 11/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 PKO BP London LIVE (2); koncert; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Srebrne kajaki - Pekin 2008; STEREO 12:20 Pekin 2008 HD - Pływanie; STEREO 14:10 Pekin 2008 HD - Żeglarstwo; STEREO 15:00 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 11/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Jutro idziemy do kina 100'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Michał Kwieciński; wyk.:Mateusz Damięcki, Antoni Pawlicki, Jakub Wesolowski, Anna Gzyra, Grażyna Szapołowska, Daniel Olbrychski, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Pekin 2008 HD - Boks (finały); STEREO 19:10 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 12/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Jutro idziemy do kina 100'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Michał Kwieciński; wyk.:Mateusz Damięcki, Antoni Pawlicki, Jakub Wesolowski, Anna Gzyra, Grażyna Szapołowska, Daniel Olbrychski, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pekin 2008 HD - Boks (finały); STEREO 23:20 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 12/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Zakończenie dnia Religia.tv 07:00 Telesklep 08:00 Jesteśmy katolikami odc.: 10 08:30 Kruchta kulturalna 09:00 Raport z Rzymu 09:30 Portrety 10:00 Rozmównica 11:00 Chrześcijanie i życie społeczne odc.: 9 11:35 Cuda starożytnego świata, Ziemia Święta 12:30 Objawienia Matki Boskiej z Rue du Bac 13:25 Historia Kościoła katolickiego odc.: 2/9 14:00 Lumen 2000 odc.: 44 14:30 Między sklepami 15:30 Raport z Rzymu 16:00 Rozmównica 17:00 Anielska kuchnia 17:15 Szaleńcy Pana Boga odc.: 13 18:00 Lumen 2000 odc.: 45 18:30 2000 lat chrześcijaństwa 19:20 Raport z Rzymu 19:50 Jeszcze cię kocham odc.: 1/13 20:20 Wszystko może się przytrafić 21:00 Kultura życia odc.: 3/8 21:30 Rozmównica 22:30 Archiwum X Kościoła 23:00 Wielka podróż siostry Wendy odc.: 5/10 23:15 Anielska kuchnia 23:30 Rozmównica 00:30 Zakończenie programu 4fun.TV 6:00 4fun'ocka 7:00 Ranny ptaszek 8:00 Ranny ptaszek 9:00 Weekend specjalny 12:00 Parowanie 12:30 Juniorki 13:00 Parowanie 13:30 Tattoo na lato 14:00 Parowanie 14:30 Juniorki 15:00 Szarlotka i przyjaciele 15:30 Kartony 16:00 Weekend specjalny 17:00 Chic&Shine 17:30 Hit Me 18:00 Parowanie 18:30 Hit Me 19:00 Weekend specjalny 20:00 Kapitan Bomba 20:30 Kartony 21:00 Hit Me 22:00 Hit Me 23:00 Zakazane piosenki 0:00 Zakazane piosenki 1:00 Zakazane piosenki 2:00 Gorący akademik 3:00 Parowanie holenderskie 4:00 Nocny 4fun 5:00 Tattoo na lato iTV 5:30 Odtrutka 6:00 Same Hity 7:00 Optyka słyszenia 7:30 Odtrutka 8:00 Telesprzedaż 8:50 Optyka słyszenia 9:30 EZO prognozy 9:50 Ezo TV 12:00 Ezo mobile info 13:30 EZO prognozy 15:15 Telesprzedaż 16:00 Optyka słyszenia 16:30 Odtrutka 16:45 Nijusy 17:00 Discostacja 17:50 Nijusy 18:00 On, czyli ja Roland 19:00 Lecznicza aura 20:00 Ezo TV 22:45 WP.tv 23:00 Laski Vanilli 0:00 Pasmo nocne Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gorzów Wielkopolski z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Religia.tv z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun.tv z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ITV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku